Chimera (Power Rangers Mystic Force)
Chimera appeared in 2006 TV series finale called Power Rangers Mystic Force. Chimera is a composite three-headed monster and is one of the many creatures of the Underworld, he serves as the primary antagonist of the two-part episode "Heir Apparent". He is the final monster to be summoned by Imperious and is the final monster to be fought by the Mystic Force Power Rangers as a whole. The Chimera is a monster that is a mishmash of all of the fallen warriors that Leanbow had defeated 19 years ago and all monsters that rangers destroyed. He has three heads that can individually speak and they are it's main vampire-like head (which also had a small vampire bat-like face on top of it which actually appears to be its tail biting its head) with two large ram-like horns in the back of the head, a chameleon woman-like head on his right shoulder pad and a bull head on his left shoulder pad. In addition to having black scaly upper arms, Chimera also has Dark Troll's left arm with claws on it's fingers, an eastern dragon head for a right hand, Screamer's feathers located on the sides of both his head and chest, a lobster-like face on it's neck, a lion-like face on both it's chest and stomach, a gold colored abdominal, black feathery upper legs, spiked armored middle legs with an eye-like appendages in the middle, and Clawbster's feet with two-clawed toes. Imperious used the Solar Streak Megazord energy to create Chimera in the Dimension of Wandering Souls. He stated that from the souls of all the warriors Leanbow had defeated, the Chimera has all of those powers. The monster then did battle with Daggeron, and helped Imperious defeat him. Chimera then went to the Human World, and butted into the battle between the Rangers and Koragg. The Rangers tried to battle the super monster, but he was too powerful, even with their Legend Powers. After defeating them, Chimera ordered Koragg to send the Rangers to the Underworld. After Leanbow saved the Rangers and Udonna, he transported them to another dimension. Though Imperious, Necrolai, and Chimera soon caught up with them. The teens morphed and battle Chimera again, without their Legend Powers. But again Chimera proved to be too powerful. He was only stopped for a short while when Solaris Knight came to the rescue on Brightstar, the Unicorn. The Unicorn then transported the Rangers back to the Human world, and Imperious sent Chimera after them. In the Human world, Chimera grew to giant size. The Red Ranger used Brightstar, morphed them both to Titan Zord form, and combined together to form the Phoenix Unizord. The new Megazord battled Chimera, and the other Rangers formed the Mystic Dragon to join in the battle. However, the Chimera was still too great, and he threw the Mystic Dragon at the Phoenix Unizord and blasted them with his extremely strong Hyper Lighting Breath, and soon the Mystic Dragon fell to Chimera's power. The Centaurus Wolf Megazord then showed up during the battle, and waited to fight the Phoenix Unizord. The Unizord was able to gather all the strength needed, and use the Final Strike attack to destroy Chimera for good. The Chimera is ruthless, bossy and headstrong monster. He is highly cruel, mean, arrogant, stubborn, destructive and is fond of causing destruction. He is also very sadistic and stubborn and will do anything to destroy the Power Rangers. It is shown that he dislikes rangers, especially Red Ranger and compares him to Leanbow. But despite all of this, he shows the great loyalty to Imperious and loyalty does all his orders. Powers and Abilities Being compost from the souls of all of the undead warriors, the Chimera is one of the strongest and most powerful monsters in Mystic Force, as he is shown to single handily defeat Daggeron and all five of the Mystic Rangers in there Legend Warrior Mode with little effort. * Super Physical Strength: The Chimera is one of the strongest monsters in terms of strength, he is powerful enough to overwhelm the Rangers in their Legend Warrior modes, and when he grows giant, he is strong enough to throw the Mystic Dragon at the Phoenix Unizord with ease. * Durability: Chimera has incredible thick skin and can withstand many punishments, even the Red Legend Warrior's Fire Storm couldn't make a scratch on him. * Teleportation: Chimera can open up a wormhole and teleport to other dimension's. * Size Changing: Chimera can change his size at will. * Hyper Lighting Breath: Chimera's strongest attack. He can fire a large purple-es red beam of electricity from his mouth. Arsenals * Dark Troll's Clawed Left Arm: Chimera's left arm is the Dark Troll's left arm with claws for combat. * Eastern Dragon Right Hand: Chimera's right hand is an eastern dragon head, which he can also use for combat, as well as to chomp his enemies with. ** Lighting Ground Wave: Chimera can slam the eastern dragon head on his left arm and created an electricity blast that travel's across the ground. ** Lighting Energy Laser: Chimera can fire a yellow-es green energy laser with purple electricity around it from the eastern dragon head on his right arm. ** Lighting Ball: Chimera can also fire a yellow lighting ball from the eastern dragon head on his right arm. ** Lighting Blast: Chimera can also fire a blast of yellow lighting from the eastern dragon head on his right arm as well. See Also * Gestalt Hades Beastman Chimera Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Undeads Category:Subterranean Creatures Category:Chimera Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by Adam Gardiner Category:Characters Portrayed by Lauren Jackson Category:Characters Portrayed by Oscar Burt-Shearer Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2006 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Characters with teleportation